Carrie
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Seattle, Washington |Row 4 title = Years Active |Row 4 info = 2012-2014 |Row 5 title = Associated Acts |Row 5 info = Hello!Project Foreigners}}Carrie (キャリー;'' Real Name; Carrie Jones'') is a former member of Hello!Project Foreigners. She joined Hello!Project Foreigners in June 2012, and withdrew from the program in January 2014. History 2012 On June 17, Carrie was introduced as a member of Hello!Project Foreigners, along with Rosa. Shortly after joining, she went on hiatus, due to returning to America and moving to Japan. She went on hiatus in July 2012 and returned on September 23, 2012. On November 23, there was an FC event held for Carrie and Ruo Long. 2013 Carrie was featured in the Foreigner Cover Single, We are POP☆CANDY!. She was the center for this single. Carrie opened a Google + account. 2014 On January 6, her profile was removed from the Hello!Project Foreigners website, indicating that she withdrew from the program. On January 7, she wrote one post about her withdrawal from the Foreigners. "Hello everyone! I'm sad to announce, but I decided to withdraw myself from Hello!Project Foreigners and return to my normal life in America. I have no plans for returning to Hello! Project, or Japan in general. Thank you for your support, bye!" A few hours later, her Google + account was deactivated. On July 1, Carrie was signed to the American agency, BLUE BAND. She opened a Facebook account later that day. Her first post said, "I'm hoping there will be H!P fans that remember me. I'm sorry for giving up my original dream, but now I'm happier. I hope that everybody will support me under my new agency." On July 20, Carrie's first album, First Steps was announced. There is currently no release date set. Profile *'Name: '''Carrie Jones (キャリージョーンズ) *'Stage Name: Carrie (キャリー) *'Nicknames: '''Kyary (キャリー) *'Birthplace: Seattle, Washington *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' A *'Height: '''154 cm (5"1) *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Specialty:' Piano. *'Looks Up To: Michishige Sayumi *'''Hello! Project Groups: **Hello!Project Foreigners (2012-2014) Singles Participated In Hello!Project Foreigners *Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~(Cover) (Debut) *Don't Say Lazy(Cover) *We are POP☆CANDY! *Gyaru, Burikko, Futsuu no Onna! *Ohayo~ GOOD MORNING (Final) Discography Albums 2014.??.?? First Steps (Debut Album) Trivia *She was the most promoted Foreigner in her generation. *Her favorite color is blue. *She failed the eleventh generation audition of Morning Musume. *She wanted to join Morning Musume or Ka-wa-ii! *On a rainy day, she reads books or sings the song Furusato, by Morning Musume. *She dislikes cold weather. *She's friends with generation mate, Rosa. *She shares a birthday with Rosa. *After the announcement of OWLS×CHARM, she stated on her G+ that she decided to give up on her dream of debuting. She later mentions that the only reason she stayed in the Foreigners was for the vocal and dance lessons. However, this post was deleted a few hours later. Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:2012 Debuts Category:Third Generation Foreigner Category:Members from the United States Category:March Births Category:Births in 1998